


Drabbles

by HedaCarmilla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, some fluff with some angst and no plot at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: Since I can't work on only one thing at once I decided to post my other works too. Chances are they will be completely out of character since they are usually warm-ups but hey some will be fluffy ( which is something I can't say for the better part of my main fic)A short explanation why I update slowly, I have to rewrite all the chapters I already have because your comments gave me a better idea, and motivated me to care about the fic. Also because I have like 3 other ideas





	1. Death Waltz

A/N: I just liked the title, ok? But I do think it's pretty cute. Also it's set in around 1600

A countess and a commoner. Both women. Oh, how the gods loved to play with them. If the people found out, they would both be burnt at stake for sure. But as Amelie kissed her neck, grazing all the right spots and holding her close, Angela couldn't care less. She found herself thankful that her lover had a large castle all for herself. Well, herself and Angela. That way, nobody would suspect a thing or hear her moans. Her hands made their way in Amelie's hair, her fingers tangling in the soft hair. The church and the law said this wasn't right, that they were dirty. But then why did it feel so good, so right? 

"You are out of it, love. Is something wrong? " Amelie mumbled against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. 

"No, everything is perfect. I was just lost in thought. "

"Hmm, what were you thinking about? " she said while swaying their bodies to inexistent music. 

"Us, actually. " she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. 

"I hope it was good things" 

Angela smiled. "Very good. I love you, Amelie. "

Amelie couldn't help but grin against Angela's skin. To most people, she was stone cold, but Angela managed to bring out a side of her that was full of happiness. "I love you too, Cherie. "

They kept swaying back and forth with no actual rhythm or grace, but it felt perfect. If they could just stay in that moment, almost naked, skin to skin, their hearts beating in perfect coordination, they both knew they would be the happiest people on earth. 

"Let's run away" Angela suggested out of the blue. 

"Let's. Do you have somewhere in mind? "

"Anywhere. Oh, but I always wanted to live by the sea. They say sea air is very good for your health. We could build a small house right by the shore, just the two of us... "

"It would be perfect. "

Amelie kissed her way up along Angela's jawline until her lips found her lover's. If anyone found them, it would be their last Waltz. But good god, if she could have this the rest of her life and all those that would come, she'd happily die a thousand deaths. Amelie prayed to God, to any and all gods out there that, even if she and Angela were to be broken apart by others, they would find each other in another life. 

Little did she know that hundreds of years later, many lives after that one they'd be dancing a very different dance, a more deadly type of Death Waltz.


	2. Death Bed

A/N: Death seemes to be a theme in my one shots, huh? Anyways, here we go.

Despite what she said, Angela was a miracle worker. She could heal any wounds, she could bring back the dead. If not for the many works written about her nanobots that proved why they worked, one could believe she was a witch, working with dark magic. But she wasn't, for witches were immortal, while she was laying there, on her deathbed. 

She was alone, spare for a few nurses who came and left. Serves her right, she thought bitterly. All her life had revolved around helping others, not connecting with others. Sure, she had Lena and Fareeha, but saving a dying friend can't get in the way of saving the world. Is this how alone she's been her whole life? Two people, two damn people who knew her. That was all. No, there was more. Amelie... 

'Where are you, Amelie?' She asked herself. She was the only person she ever truly loved, in the romantic sense. And they had a good run, but then she disappeared. They never saw her again, after a while not even as Widowmaker. Logically, she knew she had probably died. All the stress on her body that she could see in missions, probably forced enchantment to make her a better sniper, it had shortened her life-span considerably. Just like it had shortened hers. 

She felt tears fill her eyes. It had been so long since she thought about her, but she never forgot. She wished she had more time. With Amelie, with Lena, with Fareeha. She didn't have regrets, but what regrets can you have in a life you haven't lived as a human but as a machine? 

She felt a cold hand dry her tears. 

"Do not cry, ma Cherie. You'll make me cry too. "

Angela blinked, trying to figure out if she was dreaming, or already dead. As if having heard her thoughts, Amelie answered. 

"No, you are not dead. Not yet. "

Are you real? 

Amelie smiled sadly. "Only for you, my love. "

Angela looked at her and realized it couldn't have been any other way. Her skin, purple for the latter part of her life, was back to it's pale but so beautiful color. Her eyes weren't hard gold but soft cherry wood, with specks of sun. They reminded her of Swiss chocolate. And she looked young, not like her, wrinkled and whiting, her body, full of once life-saving nanobots, decaying from the inside. 

Angela opened her mouth. She wanted to speak, to apologize, to do anything, but she couldn't. She couldn't even cry. Amelie caressed her hair. 

"You don't have to speak, I can hear your thoughts. "

What are you? 

"If we follow religious beliefs, I am your Angel. In a way, it could be true. But I know you don't believe in god, so you can say I'm merely a hallucination. So you can get to say goodbye properly. "

But I don't want to say goodbye, I want to... I don't want my life to end like this. 

Ghost Amelie gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid time rarely listens to our pleas, and you've already cheated it once. "

And did nothing with the life I had... 

She remembered how she wasted her time, always working. Yes, she saved so many people, but she forgot to save herself. She remembered her friends trying to help her, never giving up on her. She wished she could get to thank them. 

Her memories went even further in the past, when she was just out of med school. When she met Amelie. Their friendly bickering, the dancing, the dates. She was happy. Had she ever felt happy after that? You set my expectations too high, Amelie. She tried to joke. 

"I'm sorry I left you... "

It was not your fault. She felt her chest hurt. How long do I have left? 

"Your situation is getting worse. Ten minutes at most. "

She could hear yelling from the halls. Is that Fareeha? 

"Hmm? Yes, it would seem so. "

More memories. This time she was smiling again, at a funfair with Lena and Fareeha. She had more memories with them than she remembered having. She smiled. Maybe her life hadn't been as wasted as she thought. 

The door was forced open as Fareeha and Lena burst into the room, rushing to her side despite the protests of the nurses. 

Amelie stepped back to give them space, despite the lack of a solid physical form. 

How long? 

Amelie turned her wristwatch back. "Twenty minutes. Make them count. "

Both of her friends looked like a mess. Blood, hopefully not theirs, and light scratches covered their bodies. Tears filled their eyes, but when they spoke their voices were steady. 

"Thank god... We are here, Angie, you are not alone. "

"Were you crying, love? "

Angela manages a small nod. 

"No... Don't cry, it's going to be alright. " Lena didn't bother to tell her she will live, they all knew she wouldn't. "We're here for you. "

Angela felt like she was going to cry again. She weakly lifted her hand to remove her oxygen mask, the only thing keeping her lungs from collapsing. 

Amelie looks at her watch as it went from fifteen minutes to only three. "What are you doing? "

"I love you... I wish I said it when I had more time" her voice was hoarse, but they understood. 

Amelie looked at her watch. She wished she could give her more time, but two minutes was all she had left. She slowly crossed the distance to Angela's bed. It broke her heart to do so, since she was smiling so bright despite the pain, but her time was over. She leaned in to kiss her. 

Angela felt the pain stop and her body grow cold. It was as if someone had covered her ears and her eyes. She could faintly hear her heart monitor flat line and her friends crying in despair. She could see her body lifeless on the bed, but felt detached from it. She felt... 

"As if you are young again? " Amelie chuckled. "Yes, this happens to most. We revert back to the age we felt most alive. Ironic, isn't it? "

"I... I am dead? "

"Hmm... In a sense, yes. Your body is dead. Only you can decide if you are dead too. "

Angela would have to figure this out later. For now, she just crushed Amelie in a hug. "I love you, I'm sorry I didn't say it when I should have... "

Amelie smiled wickedly and hugged back. "We have all the time in the world, My love. "


	3. It's-ah me! Mario!

Hana was many things. Pro gamer, war hero, a great girlfriend, you name it. But one thing she wasn't good at was losing, as Sombra was soon going to learn.

"What do you mean I have to sleep on the couch?!"

"You cheated! I will not share my bed with a cheater!" Hana yelled an threw a pillow at her, which Sombra caught with ease.

"I didn't! Just because I am a hacker doesn't mean I have to cheat to beat you at Mario Kart" exasperation started to pour in her voice.

"You said you didn't know how to play!"

Sombra sighed. She hadn't expected to win by pure luck, nor Hana to be so bitter about it.

"Fine, fine, I give up. I'll take the couch. But also the Doritos." she took the unopened bag and a blanket then ran out of the room before the shorter girl could get to tackle her and try to 'win' the snacks back.

Hana, left behind snack less and alone, pride bruised, tried to get some sleep. It was late in the night when she gave up on trying, silently cursing the hacker for getting her used to having someone to cuddle. She made her way to the living room, not bothering to be quiet. She swore Sombra could sleep through a bombardment. She was a bit relieved when she saw her girlfriend had half the mind to extend the couch, even though she knew she didn't need the space, it made climbing in next to her much easier. The added pressure made the couch dip a bit. Sombra turned on her side to see the source of the disturbance.

"What...?" 

Hana made her way into her arms and, despite still being annoyed that she lost to a noob, admitted. "Couldn't sleep alone..."

Sombra sighed and hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Idiot..." she mumbled before drifting back to sleep. Hana soon followed suit.

In the morning, they both complained about how uncomfortable the couch was, leading to Hana promising not to kick Sombra out of bed again. Then, at the gamer's insistence, they tried a rematch of the past day's game, only to forget all promises halfway through. Maybe they should invest in a better couch...


End file.
